Anyone Else But You
by ApathyandEmpathy
Summary: A different version of events following Episode 6. Emily and Naomi work some issues out as they remember the night they first met.


Emily sighed as she rolled over to look at the clock. 11.30am. Saturday morning. Normally the redhead loved mornings but today even Katie had been up and out of the house before she had even thought of getting up. With the silence of the house filling her ears Emily decided she could no longer hide under the duvet, it was time to face the world. Or at least the shower.

Letting the warm water fall gently on her face, Emily found her mind wandering back to the night Naomi had sat on her doorstep, the night she thought the blonde was ready to admit her feelings. Instead after sitting on the porch for almost an hour, the blonde had silently gotten up and left 'leaving Emily alone, with only the memory of the touch lingering, as she heard the soft sound of footsteps disappearing into the night. Sighing Emily turned off the shower and tried to shake the memory from her head. It had been days since the two had spoken, and Emily was starting to feel as though she had imagined the whole encounter, a twisted fantasy in her love-struck brain.

Half an hour later Emily found herself sitting in front of the mirror, half eaten toast in hand, debating whether she even wanted to leave the house at all today. Checking her phone she smiled sadly at the lack of messages, especially at the lack of messages from a certain blonde. It was like she was expecting anything in fact Naomi seemed to be going out of her way to avoid her these last few days but still she couldn't help but wish. Dropping her toast back to its plate the redhead stood, it was to nice a day to stay inside and mop Emily decided and she had books that needed returning to the library, a long walk was just what she needed.

- - - - - -

Smiling as the sun shone down on her the thoughts of Naomi seemed to ease from Emily's mind as she allowed herself to enjoy the surprisingly warm weather. Adjusting her yellow bag to compensate for the weight of what she was pretty sure were overdue library books the redhead watched the assortment of people filling the park she had decided to cut through. She saw an old couple sitting together on a bench feeding some of the ducks with their grandchildren and off in the distance she smiled at a group of young children playing an energetic game of tag. Something about spring seemed to bring out a good mood in everyone and Emily couldn't help but laugh to herself at the corniness of it all.

'Emily…'

The sound of a breathless voice behind her caused her the twin to freeze, her previous musings forgotten as she turned to face the girl behind her.

'Naomi' the redhead whispered as she focused on the blonde jogging towards her. Her thoughts conflicted with each other as her brain leap into gear. On one hand she wanted to grab the other girl and never let go nut the more rational side of her restrained her actions, while another voice screamed at her to walk away to show the blonde just how it felt to be ignored and abandoned.

The blonde was in front of her now, smiling nervously as she caught her breath 'How are you?'

Fighting the urge to laugh at the ridiculousness of the question in the circumstances, Emily merely sighed 'How do you think I am?'

She knew she could have made things easier, lied and told the blonde she was fine but she was sick of pretending, sick of having her heart crushed time after time and she was past playing Naomi's push me pull me game, Emily was exhausted.

'Yeah…um...right, I just saw you and…we need to talk' Naomi replied, looking at the ground.

'Now?' Emily asked unable to hide the shock in her voice 'After you've been taking every opportunity to avoid me? Now we can talk because you decide its okay?'

Naomi looked a little surprised at the hostility coming from the twin 'I...I'm sorry I wasn't ready to face you...I…' she trailed off unable to meet the other girls gaze.

Emily realised she was being hard on her, but it was as though all the weeks, months of being strung along were finally catching up with her and she couldn't contain her anger 'Right, it doesn't matter that I've been beating myself up worrying about you. That every time I even look at you, you can't even look back. You can't even look at me now Naomi' Emily shouted 'I'm sick of this, I'm not here for you to use okay? I have feelings too. Did you ever think about how all this is making me feel?'

'Ems...I…'

'No. you're going to listen to me for once. I know this is difficult for you, I get that. But it doesn't mean you get to ignore me and make me feel like this. You can't just turn up on my doorstep and pour your heart out to me if you're just going to leave me again, its to complicated and it hurts to much'

'I know' Naomi stated 'All I could think about is how much I've hurt you, but I never meant to. I never meant for any of this to happen'

'So I'm what, an accident…a mistake?'

The blonde sighed she knew she was going to have to fight to win the redhead back after how she'd been treating her the last few weeks but letting someone in, loving someone, was a new experience. She'd spent so long building up a tough exterior to keep people out only to have Emily come along and knock it all down, starting from the first time they met.

'Do you remember when we first met?' Naomi burst out 'the night we kissed?'

Emily found she couldn't help but smile as memories of the night washed over her, even if she was caught of guard by the question.

Not waiting for an answer she pressed on 'You know I never even knew who's party that was, I just got dragged along. I didn't even want to go, and I remember I was having the shittiest time. Till I met you. I swear I didn't even see you sitting there' Emily again found herself smiling as she listened to the other girls version of the night.

Walking over to the closest bench the two girls sat down 'I mean you were practically hidden in the shadows and I didn't think anyone else would have escaped to the next door neighbour's garden for Christ sakes!'

'I was hiding from Katie she kept trying to fix me up with this guy' the redhead interrupted with a chuckle 'so I grabbed the nearest bottle and made a quick exit…didn't realise it was lemonade'

'You looked so sweet and angry sitting by the fence…I thought you were going to throw it at me. Glad I had vodka as a peace offering' Turning to face Emily Naomi took a deep breath 'I'd never met anyone like you; it was like we just clicked y'know? We must have talked for hours and then…when you kissed me…I realised I wanted to kiss you too, I just wasn't brave enough to admit it to myself, even with half a bottle of vodka. And now…'

'And now?' Emily asked hesitantly, looking in to the piercing blue eyes in front of her.

'Now this'

Slowly Emily watched a smile break out as Naomi lent towards her, closing her eyes she felt their lips meet. It took the redhead a few moments to react as she processed what was happening, but soon she moved her hand to the blonde girls cheek gently bringing her closer.

Breaking the kiss, Naomi drew back to look at the other girl 'I'm sorry I put you through so much shit but I want you to know…there was never anyone else but you'


End file.
